Family tree of Genghis Khan
The family tree of Genghis Khan is listed below. This family tree only lists prominent members of the Borjigin family and does not reach the present. Genghis Khan appears in the middle of the tree, and Kublai Khan appears at the bottom of the tree. The Borjigin family was the royal family of the Mongol Empire, dating back to the 13th and 14th centuries. Diagrammatic family tree Only selected, prominent members are shown. Khagans (Great Khans) are in '''bold'.'' Detailed family tree This section is divided in a series of sub-sections for better understanding. The first part traces Genghis Khan's lineage back to the dawn of the Mongolian people, while the second part accounts for his notable descendants (ones that assumed leading roles within the Mongol Empire or later states). The first part is based on the written accounts of The Secret History of the Mongols, a literary work embedded with historical value. The second part is based on the work of several different scholars and historians (especially Rashid al-Din Hamadani), which are, in most cases, incomplete and even conflicting. The index preceding the individual's name represents the number of generations since a common ancestor (in the first part: Borte Chino; in the second part: Genghis Khan). Genghis Khan's ancestors Borte Chino (Grey Wolf) and his wife was Gua Maral (White Doe) *1. Bat Tsagan - was the son of Borte Chino and Gua Maral **2. Tamacha - was the son of Bat Tsagan ***3. Horichar Mergen - was the son of Tamacha ****4. Uujim Buural - was the son of Horichar Mergen *****5. Sali Hachau - was the son of Uujim Buural ******6. Yehe Nidun - was the son of Sali Hachau *******7. Sem Sochi - was the son of Yehe Nidun ********8. Harchu - was the son of Sem Sochi *********9.Borjigidai Mergen - was the son of Harchu, and his wife was Mongoljin Gua **********10. Torogoljin Bayan - was the son of Borjigidai Mergen, and his wife was Borogchin Gua ***********11. Duva Sokhor - was the first son of Torogoljin Bayan ***********11. Dobun Mergen - was the second son of Torogoljin Bayan, and his wife was Alan Gua ************12. Belgunudei - was the first son of Dobun Mergen and Alan Gua ************12. Bugunudei - was the second son of Dobun Mergen and Alan Gua --- *12. Bukhu Khatagi - was the first son of Alan Gua, conceived after the death of Dobun Mergen *12. Bukhatu Salji - was the second son of Alan Gua, conceived after the death of Dobun Mergen *12. Bodonchar Munkhag - was the third son of Alan Gua, conceived after the death of Dobun Mergen **13. Habich Baghatur - was the son of Bodonchar Munkhag ***14. Menen Tudun - was the son of Habich Baghatur ****15. Hachi Hulug - was the son of Menen Tudun *****16. Khaidu - was the son of Hachi Hulug ******17. Baishinkhor Dogshin - was the first son of Khaidu *******18. Tumbinai Setsen - was the son of Baishinkhor Dogshin ********19. Khabul Khan - was the first son of Tumbinai Setsen, and Khan of the Khamag Mongol (1120–1149) *********20. Ohinbarhag - was the first son of Khabul Khan *********20. Bartan Baghatur - was the second son of Khabul Khan **********21. Mengitu Hiyan - was the first son of Bartan Baghatur **********21. Negun Taiji - was the second son of Bartan Baghatur **********21. Yesugei - was the third son of Bartan Baghatur, and his wife was Hoelun ***********22. Temujin (Genghis Khan) - was the first son of Yesugei and Hoelun, and Khan of the Khamag Mongol (1189–1206) ***********22. Hasar - was the second son of Yesugei and Hoelun ***********22. Hachiun - was the third son of Yesugei and Hoelun ***********22. Temuge - was the fourth son of Yesugei and Hoelun ***********22. Behter - was the first son of Yesugei and his lesser wife Sochigel ***********22. Belgutei - was the second son of Yesugei and his lesser wife Sochigel **********21. Daridai - was the fourth son of Bartan Baghatur *********20. Hutugtu Monhor - was the third son of Khabul Khan *********20. Hotula Khan - was the fourth son of Khabul Khan, and Khan of the Khamag Mongol (1156–1160) *********20. Hulan - was the fifth son of Khabul Khan *********20. Hadan - was the sixth son of Khabul Khan *********20. Todoi - was the seventh son of Khabul Khan ********19. Semsochule - was the second son of Tumbinai Setsen *********20. Ardi Barlas - was the first son of Semsochule *********20Chirhya Lynhua - was the second son of Khaidu *******18. Sengun Bilge - was the son of Chirhya Lynhua ********19. Ambaghai Khan - was the son of Sengun Bilge, and Khan of the Khamag Mongol (1149–1156) ******17. Chaujin Ortagai - was the third son of Khaidu Genghis Khan's descendants Temujin (Genghis Khan) - Founder and Khagan of the Mongol Empire (1206–1227) *01. JochiJochi's paternity is uncertain. It was a matter of debate during his lifetime as it is now. His mother, Borte Fujin, gave him birth within her 9-month period of captivity among the Merkit people. Despite of that, Genghis Khan always addressed Jochi as his own offspring. - Ruler of the Ulus of Jochi (later known as Golden Horde or Kipchak Khanate) **02. Orda - Founder and Khan of the White Horde (1226–1251) ***03. Sartaqtai ****04. Qonichi - Khan of the White Horde (1280–1302) *****05. Bayan - Khan of the White Horde (1302–1309) ******06. Sasi-Buqa - Khan of the White Horde (1309–1320) *******07. ErzenThe ruling years of Sasi-Buqa, Erzen and Chimtai may have been as follows: Sasi-Buqa (1309–1315), Erzen (1315–1320), Chimtai (1344–1361), with the gap (1320–1344) being filled by the ruling years of Mubarak-Khwaja, who has been pointed as Chimtai's uncle, father or brother by some historians. However, recent findings indicate that Mubarak-Khwaja is actually not from Ordaid descent, but from Toqa-Timurid instead, which gives us the dates and the family tree structure observed in the main article. - Khan of the White Horde (1320–1345) ********08. Chimtai - Khan of the White Horde (1345–1361) ***03. Qonqiran - Khan of the White Horde (1251–1280) **02. Batu - Founder and Khan of the Blue Horde (1227–1255) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1227–1255) ***03. Sartaq - Khan of the Blue Horde (1255–1256) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1255–1256) ****04. Ulaghchi - Khan of the Blue Horde (1256–1257) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1256–1257) ***03. Toqoqan ****04. Tartu *****05. Tole-Buqa - Khan of the Blue Horde (1287–1291) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1287–1291) ****04. Mengu-Timur - Khan of the Blue Horde (1267–1280) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1267–1280) *****05. Toqta - Khan of the Blue Horde (1291–1313) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1291–1313) *****05. Toghrilcha ******06. Oz-Beg - Khan of the Blue Horde (1313–1341) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1313–1341) *******07. Tini-Beg - Khan of the Blue Horde (1341–1342) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1341–1342) *******07. Jani-Beg - Khan of the Blue Horde (1342–1357) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1342–1357) ********08. Berdi-Beg - Khan of the Blue Horde (1357–1359) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1357–1359) ********08. Qulpa - Khan of the Blue Horde (1359–1360) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1359–1360) ********08. Nawruz-Beg - Khan of the Blue Horde (1360–1361) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1360–1361) ****04. Tode-Mongke - Khan of the Blue Horde (1280–1287) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1280–1287) **02. Berke - Khan of the Blue Horde (1257–1267) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1257–1267) **02. Shiban ***03. Qadaq ****04. Tole-Buqa *****05. Mingqutai ******06. KhidrFollowing the deaths of Jani-Beg's sons, the Batuid lineage came to an end as rulers of the Blue Horde/Golden Horde. A period of anarchy (known as bulqaq in Turkic) took place in the Blue Horde and lasted until the establishment of Toqtamish’s rule in 1380. According to Ötemiš-Hājji (Čingiz-Nāma 50b: Judin 1992, p. 136), Khidr was the first to claim Saray's empty throne with the support of Taidula (Jani-Beg's mother). His Shibanid lineage was also acknowledged by Spuler (1965, p. 111: “einem Ururenkel Šybans”). - Khan of the Blue Horde (1361–1361) and ruling Khan of the Golden Horde (1361–1361) **02. Teval ***03. Tatar ****04. Nogai *****05. Chaka - Emperor of Bulgaria (1299–1300) **02. Toqa-Temur ***03. Bai-Temur ****04. Toqanchar *****05. Sasi ******06. Tuglu-Temur - Khan of the White Horde (1362–1364) ******06. Qara-NogaiFollowing the death of Chimtai, the Ordaid lineage came to an end as rulers of the White Horde. According to Ötemiš-Hājji (Čingiz-Nāma 53a: Judin 1992, p. 139), Qara-Nogai was the first to claim Signaq's empty throne with the support of his brothers (that later followed him). Qara-Nogai's (as Urus' and Mubarak Khwaja's) Toqa-Temurid lineage was also acknowledged by István Vásáry (2009, p. 383: “The Beginnings of Coinage in the Blue Horde”). - Khan of the White Horde (1360–1362) ******06. Buker-Khwaja - Khan of the White Horde (1364–1366) *****05. Boz-Qulaq ******06. Mubarak-Khwaja - Khan of the White Horde (1366–1368) ***03. Knots-Temur ****04. Khwaja *****05. Badik ******06. UrusThe position of Urus and his brother Tuli-Khwaja in Jochi's family tree is controversial. Scholars and historians had previously traced them to Orda's lineage (as sons of Chimtai), but nowadays most of the academics seem to agree that they were Toqa-Temur's descendants (sons of Badik). One of the strongest arguments in favour of this change is presented by István Vásáry (2009, p. 383: “The Beginnings of Coinage in the Blue Horde”). - Khan of the White Horde (1368–1376) and Khan of the Blue Horde (1372–1374) *******07. Toqtaqiya - Khan of the White Horde (1376–1377) *******07. Temur-Malik - Khan of the White Horde (1377–1378) ********08. Temür Qutlugh - Khan of the Golden Horde (1395–1399) *********09. Temur - Khan of the Golden Horde (1410–1411) **********10. Küchük Muhammad - Khan of the Golden Horde (1435–1459) ***********11. Mahmud Astrakhani - Khan of the Golden Horde (1459–1465) and Khan of Astrakhan (1465–1466) ***********11. Ahmad - Khan of the Great Horde (1465–1481) ************12. Murtaza - Khan of the Great Horde (1493–1494) *************13. Aq Kubek **************14. Abdullah ***************15. Mustafa Ali - Khan of Qasim (1584–1590) ************12. Syed Ahmad *************13. Qasim II Astrakhani **************14. Yadigar Muhammad - Khan of Kazan (1552–1552) ************12. Sheikh Ahmed - Khan of the Great Horde (1481–1493, 1494–1502) ************12. ??? *************13. Beg-Bulat **************14. Sain-Bulat - Khan of Qasim (1567–1573) ***********11. Bakhtiyar ************12. Sheikh Allahyar - Khan of Qasim (1512–1516) *************13. Shah Ali - Khan of Qasim (1516–1519, 1535–1551, 1552–1567) and Khan of Kazan (1519–1521, 1551–1552) *************13. Jan Ali - Khan of Qasim (1519–1532) and Khan of Kazan (1532–1535) ********08. Shadi Beg - Khan of the Golden Horde (1399–1407) ********08. Pulad - Khan of the Golden Horde (1407–1410) *******07. Koirichak ********08. Baraq - Khan of the Golden Horde (1422–1427) ******06. Tuli-Khwaja *******07. ToqtamishToqtamish seized the throne of the Blue Horde in 1380, ending the bulqaq (anarchy period) and establishing the reunification of both east and west wings of the Golden Horde. Urus had achieved something similar in 1372, but that lasted only for a short period. Furthermore, despite being Khan of the Golden Horde de facto, Urus' position was contested among the Blue Horde by that time, and he never truly promoted the reunification of both wings. - Khan of the White Horde (1378–1380) and Khan of the Golden Horde (1380–1395) ********08. Jalal al-Din - Khan of the Golden Horde (1411–1412) *********09. Ulugh Muhammad - Khan of the Golden Horde (1419–1420, 1427–1435) and Khan of Kazan (1437–1445) **********10. Mahmud - Khan of Kazan (1445–1462) ***********11. Khalil - Khan of Kazan (1462–1467) ***********11. Ibrahim - Khan of Kazan (1467–1479) ************12. Ali - Khan of Kazan (1479–1484, 1485–1487) ************12. Muhammad Amin - Khan of Kazan (1484–1485, 1487–1495, 1502–1519) ************12. Abdul Latif - Khan of Kazan (1496–1502) **********10. Qasim - Khan of Qasim (1452–1468) ***********11. Daniyal - Khan of Qasim (1468–1486) ********08. Karim-Berdi - Khan of the Golden Horde (1412–1414) ********08. Kebek - Khan of the Golden Horde (1414–1417) ********08. Jabbar-Berdi - Khan of the Golden Horde (1417–1419) *********09. Dawlat Berdi - Khan of the Golden Horde (1420–1422) *Chagatai, founder of the Chagatai Khanate in present-day Iran, reputed ancestor of Babur of the Mughal Empire in India. **''See Category:Chagatai khans'' **Son Mö'etüken ***Son Qara Hülëgü (d. 1252), Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1242–1246 and 1252. ****Son Mubarak Shah, Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1252–1260 and 1266. ***Son Yesünto'a ****Son Baraq (d. 1271), Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1266–1271. *****Duwa Temür, Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1274–1306 ******Kebek, Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1309 and 1318–1326 ******Tarmashirin (died 1334), Khan of Chagatai Khanate 1327–1334 **Baidar **Son Yesü Möngke, (d. 1252), Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1252. **Son Alghu, (d. ca. 1266), Khan of the Chagatai Khanate 1260–1266. *Ögedei, ruled as Khagan 1229–1241. ***Son Güyük, Khagan 1246–1248. ***Son Kadan. ***Son Kashin. ****Son Kaidu (d. 1301) *Tolui - Sorghaghtani Beki ***Son Möngke, Khagan 1251–1259. ***Son Kublai, Khagan 1260–1294, founder of Yuan Dynasty in China (as Emperor Shizu). ****Son Zhenjin. *****Son Timür, Khan 1294–1307, ruled as Emperor Chengzong. *****Son Darmabala ******Son Qayshan, Khan 1308–1311, ruled as Emperor Wuzong. ******:See list of Emperors of the Yuan Dynasty and Yuan Dynasty family tree. ***Son Hulagu founder of the Ilkhanate in Iran and Mesopotamia. ****''See Category: Il-Khan emperors'' ****Son Abaqa, Il-Khan 1265–1282. *****Son Arghun, Il-Khan 1284–1291 - Buluqhan Khatan (wife). ******Ghazan Khan (1271–1304), Khan of the Ilkhanate 1295–1304 ******Öljaitü Khan (1280–1316), Khan of the Ilkhanate 1304–1316 *******Abu Sa'id (1305–1335), Khan of the Ilkhanate 1316–1335 *****Son Gaykhatu, Il-Khan 1291–1295 - Padshah Hatun (wife). ****Son Tekuder (later "Ahmed Tekuder"), Il-Khan 1282–1284. ****Son Taraghai *****Son Baydu, Khan of the Ilkhanate 1295 ***Son Ariq Böke fought Kublai for Khan. See also * Descent from Genghis Khan * Yuan and Northern Yuan dynasties emperor's family tree * Borjigin Primary sources thumb|B. Sumiyabaatar, "The Genealogy of the Mongols", 720 P, 2003, * * Abulgazi, Shejere-i Tarakime (Genealogical Tree of the Turks, 1659 // Simurg, 1996, , ; Abulgazi, "Shejerei Terakime", Ashgabat, 1992; Abulgaziy, "Shajarai Türk", Tashkent, 1992) * B. Sumiyabaatar, "The Genealogy of the Mongols", 720 P, 2003, ]; The genealogy of the families mentioned in this book generally goes back to 18 generations. The genealogy of Chingis Khan which began 1.500 years or 40-50 generations ago and comprises hundreds of thousands of people prevented Mongolian blood from being mixed with that of other nations. Due to the encouragement of intra-tribal marriages family lines were kept stringent. From 1920 onward people were not allowed to keep genealogical records, and the descendants of the nobles and scholars were tortured and killed. This prohibition lasted for about 70 years or three generations. Although the keeping of genealogical records was rare during that period, Mongolians used to pass information about their ancestors to their children orally. Notes Category:Family trees Family Tree